


A Pretty Girl Is Like

by articulatez



Series: The Book of Love (Kinktober 2019) [8]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Implied HIV, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering, Zydrate (Repo!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: Amber chases the glow to a tent city and offers a trade for Graverobber to keep supplying her with Zydrate.





	A Pretty Girl Is Like

So the Opera had ended in five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred failures, Daddy's plans that she had NOT been privy to fell apart like his immune system, and her show biz aspirations had stumbled and crashed face-first into the stage. Amber came out of the ashes on top, more a peacock than a phoenix; the color scheme was more fabulous. Miss Sweet decided black was out for her since it was expected, being a young woman in mourning, and threw out every shade of it in her closet and wig collection. Piles of dead human hair, silk, lycra, PVC, leather, chiffon, gowns and bloomers and lace fronts and her collection of Bettie Page inspired pieces went into the incinerator. GeneCo stank of a stopped up vacuum cleaner and Amber Sweet was clean.  
  
She kept Pavi in line, used a shock baton when necessary, when he forgot who she was and grabbed at her clothes. She placated Luigi with some bullshit title. She smiled beautifully for every flashing light and helped cover the corpses left behind. She wore white suit dresses, mint green pillbox hats, lilac cashmere, eye implants blue as Z. Zydrate was out of her life and not by choice; Graverobber was fucking missing. Seemed he couldn't take what the Largos could dish, and Amber could've said bully for him and let him cut ties if she hadn't spent her life being pushed around and abandoned by her so-called supporters.  
  
Mom? Dead, hanging from a bedroom closet. Daddy dearest, doorknob dead. Mag, her idol, her frienemy, impaled because of her fat mouth. She wasn't going to lose Graverobber- the Z, too. It took deploying a million little birds to rat out the raccoon in a tent city. She went alone armed with her personal communicator and the bedazzled shock baton at her hip. The tents blanketed the abandoned warehouse, concrete walls sprayed with graffiti and piss, and she checked each step for needles and used condoms. The last thing she needed was another disease. Sure, all of it was curable, but she had a budget to stick to.  
  
She grabbed a man with a lizard tongue flicking out and growled, "Where's the man with the Z? You know, long coat, chin like an ass?"  
  
The guy said, "Graverobber? He and the little miss are in the medical tent," and he jerked his head in a direction, "o'er yonder. Speakin' of ass, how much for yours?"  
  
Amber threw him to the cracked and filthy pavement and said, "You couldn't afford me, twat." She stomped off without more than one backward glance. The first was to see if he was surprised or hard. The bum was both.  
  
The medical tent, three times as large as the rest, was marked with a red cross and lit with halogen lanterns. She pushed through the canvas flaps and balked. Graverobber lounged on a cot and none other than the precocious Shilo Wallace knelt on the ground beside him, injecting God knows what into him.  
  
"The fuck is this?" she demanded, pointing at them. "So you're not around to sell ME drugs so you can do drugs with the runaway princess?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Graverobber purred. "Those are some mighty fine presumptions you're carrying, Amber Sweet. By all means, unburden them here. Drop in, stay a while."  
  
She bopped her focus between them, beyond confused and raging. "Answer the fucking question or you're in trouble."  
  
"I'm giving him PrEP," Shilo said coldly. "There aren't enough clean needles to go around since you took over." She withdrew the syringe and swiped her finger and then a cotton ball over the injection site, cleaned her hands with antibacterial gel.  
  
"Yeah, figured it'd only be a matter of precious time before you showed up for some Z," Graverobber said. "It's too dangerous. I've got the kid to watch out for now."  
  
"Not a kid," Shilo Wallace snapped, swatting him right where she'd stuck him.  
  
He laughed and winced and extended a wave of his hand at Amber. "If you want the glow, you're going to have to earn it. Tit for tat."  
  
Amber smirked. "You want medical supplies? Do I look like I'm made of money?"  
  
Shilo nodded vigorously. Dumb question. "We want nutrient paste and water for the homeless blocks on the island, too."  
  
"Oh, puh-lease. Tit for tat? Why don't you get the fuck out, Shilo, and I'll trade tit for tit. Like the old days, huh, Graverobber?" She tugged down her neckline and squeezed her aforementioned tits together with her elbows, offered a moan.  
  
He looked at her and then at Shilo, whose eyes were wide somewhere under all that eyeliner and mascara. "Yeah, I think she's more interested than I am. See, with her there's no trouble getting it up." His chuckle was a rumble that hit her where it was starting to hurt, and the way Shilo's caked lashes fluttered like caught moth wings was like an audience and applause. He hopped up off the cot and squeezed the girl's shoulders from where he stood behind her. "What do you say, Shilo? Get all your corruption over with?"  
  
"Oh, fuck off," Shilo protested. She cut her eyes at Amber, looked down at her scuffed boots, back up slowly this time. "... Fresh needles, then. That's a fair trade. I don't want someone to kiss me out of obligation."  
  
Amber did cackle at that, throwing back her head. "Kiss? You think this is about kissing on the lips? You think I don't facefuck Genterns?" She went up and patted the cot. "Sit. This won't hurt."  
  
Shilo looked as panicked as Amber was wet, but Graverobber spoke to her softly, "Amber's got a cotton candy machine up her snatch, I swear. Let her rub one out on your mouth, I know you want it" and she smiled and laid on the cot, her head on the pillow. Amber didn't climb onboard right away, instead gliding her hand up Shilo's pale thigh and under her skirt to touch her underwear.  
  
"Hot," she decided. "I was about your age when I had my first girl. She used to be my au pair. She's in the ground now. But we aren't." She slipped her fingers into Shilo's underwear and two fingers into her tight cunt, breathed hard at how she gasped and stiffened. There was something to this, she could see why Graverobber was buzzing around her light. Her reactions weren't dulled or bored. To this girl something as simple as a handjob was new and exciting and so good she soaked her hand. A month ago she would've been too virginal, would've bled all over the place, and that was not a sexy thought. "If you don't beg me to sit on your face you'll be begging me to stop fucking you," Amber warned her, yanking out her fingers abruptly.  
  
Shilo mewled and screwed up her face, trying to decide. "Graverobber?" she whined.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, kid, she's a hellcat. And she likes those acrylic nails. I wouldn't risk it." He took her hand and held it tight. "You let me know if you need to stop and I will make her stop. That's a promise."  
  
Their bond made her want to puke and flee. She was her father's daughter, and all emotional bondage had done for her was break her heart. They were gullible, more foolish, and gloating at how they chose to risk it for the pathetic, sheltered teen's omnisexuality motivated her to climb up on the saddle. She tugged down her panties, stuffed them in her purse, and kneeled on the cot, looked at nothing in particular and lowered herself over the girl's mouth. Nothing happened. She was wet and Shilo was frozen.  
  
"Hey, are you in there? Hellooo? Lick," Amber said.  
  
She coaxed when she wanted to order, unexpected patience that paid off when she felt a tongue. Better than a kiss to her mouth because her mouth didn't have a clitoris, didn't have a pussy that wanted tonguefucking by pretty women. She rested more of her weight, almost covering Shilo's nose as well as mouth. She would figure out how to breathe while eating pussy, an important life skill. Amber checked out Graverobber and surprisingly he had his eyes averted and wasn't noticeably hard. It didn't kill her mood.  
  
Shilo moaned and placed her hands on top of Amber's thighs, petting. Amber's patience was running thin, the girl obviously an amateur even with coaching, so she groaned, "Fuck, fuckin' forget it, let me do it myself. Stick your tongue out as far as you can. Time me, would you, Graverobber?"  
  
"Fine, whatever you want," he drawled, starting a stopwatch, and she grabbed his arm, using the leverage to fuck her mouth relentlessly with her pussy.  
  
It took three minutes and eighteen seconds for her to burst and drench Shilo's face, and afterwards she wiped herself dry with several tissues.  
  
Shilo gasped for breath and pounded a water bottle. Graverobber kneaded her shoulders and they discussed dinner plans. Amber hesitated at the door, her back turned. The tent was warm. Really, it was freezing, but there was love, alien and gross and untouchable. She had fucked both of them and touched neither of them. The rest of her life could be spent reaching out to people, begging for them to love her after the wanting faded, and no one ever did or would.  
  
"I'll send the supplies. You send Z. That's the deal," she said.  
  
"Amber... Thanks," Shilo said. "This was fun. We could do this again sometime if you want."  
  
She couldn't possibly mean it. Amber flipped her off and fucked off.


End file.
